Nowadays, many enterprises are promoting bring your own device (BYoD) policy. These enterprises may implement the BYoD policy, for a variety of reasons including the potential for lower infrastructure costs and increased employee satisfaction by providing the flexibility to employees use their personally owned devices. The BYoD policy allows the employees to bring personally owned computing devices, such as laptops, smartphones, and tablets, to office. Thus, the employees may access privileged enterprise data, such as databases, applications, and emails, on their own device. Further, the employees may also be allowed to remotely access the enterprise data from locations outside the office. As the enterprise data is not accessed using enterprises-owned devices, to ensure integrity and security of the enterprise data, the enterprise may subject the personally owned computing devices to a security policy defined by the enterprise.